A letter from the queen
by Livinglittlelie
Summary: The queen's PoV of Tangled
1. Chapter 1

When I was a little girl I used to have a dream: to marry someone I loved and have a loving family. I knew it was almost impossible to reach it, due to all the traditions that the royal house followed, but I didn't lose hope. It would be difficult, but I promised myself that no matter what happened I would always follow my own values, my own dreams, and prove everybody that rules weren't all that mattered in life.

Then I discovered I was engaged. My father, the king, came one day where I was having dance lessons and told me that he had found a good prince for me.

I couldn't believe what my ears were listening. All I did for a while was staring shocked at my father, and when I began to understand what he said I felt my heart break in tiny pieces. All my dreams of future were buried for someone's decisions. I was a broken toy abandoned near the corner of the room, forgotten until they felt like playing with me again.

I spent months inside my room, not wanting to see anyone, crying for my vanished dreams.

One day, when I was tired of crying, my loving mother went inside my room and approached me. She started singing that ancient lullaby that I used to love (and that even now I still love) hugging me tightly. I stayed in her arms for hours when she started to speak. She said she used to have the same dreams that I did have, and when she had found out that she was engaged she felt more or less like me then, but she decided to give it a try. And there she was, married with a man that could make mistakes sometimes, but loved her back, and holding in her arms the person she loved the most. If she hadn't been able to do that decision, she would have never found her soul mate, and I wouldn't have existed.

So there I was, wearing a dark blue bright dress and my little crown looking how people were enjoying themselves at the ball. I was actually feeling very nervous, I had imagined the meeting a thousand times, and given my fiancé a lot of different faces, some of them pretty, other ones more... special, depending on how I felt each day.

I saw my parents coming my way with some acquaintances.

"Here you are." they said "Let me introduce you to the dukes of the northern country, and his son."

It was him. He was my fiancé. I didn't imagine him like that: he had dark brown hair and deep blue eyes, a middle complexion, not too tall nor short, and was wearing a white commemorative suit. He seemed that he liked to be there as much as I did and that intrigued me. _Isn't he after my family's title and fortune?_ I thought, _why does he seem so miserable?_

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." I finally said, doing a curtsy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." the duchess of the northern country said "You are prettier than our messenger said."

"Thank you, miss." I bowed my head in respect and gratitude.

"Well, we'll leave in order to discuss some political questions regard our kingdom public relations. You can use this spare time to get to know each other." And they left, leaving us in an awkward silence.

"I'm sorry." He finally said.

"...Huh?"

"For the engagement and stuff. No one should rule one person's life, even if it's a relative. The arranged marriages shouldn't exist, no one should have to marry for the benefit of others." He muttered with his jaw clenched

I looked at him and sighed. He didn't seem as bad as I pictured. I gave him a little smile "Yes, I agree with you. Love should be the only reason why people marry."

He looked at my eyes and a smile brighten up his face. I was absorbed at how his features changed with his expressions when he held a hand in the air.

"Would you like to dance with me?"

"I'd... love to."

At that moment I fell in love with him. He was a light of hope in the truculent and dark world that I was living in, and in a few months became an important part of my life. The time rushed when I was with him, and when he wasn't I felt lonely, and that feeling increased when my sister had to go to another country, Arendelle, because she got married to the heir of the crown of that kingdom.

However, my relationship with him wasn't as easy as it seemed. I knew what he thought about our engagement, and I was afraid he would leave my side if I told him how I felt, so when I was overflowed with happiness my subconscious always reminded me that it wasn't going to last forever.

Because of that, I grew more and more distant towards him. I knew he noticed -he was a very emphatic man- but he gave me space, maybe to let me decide when I wanted to tell him. Our relationship was becoming colder, we arrived at a point where we didn't feel comfortable with each other, he because he knew I was hiding something and I because every time I saw him I felt more miserable, so one day we just stopped seeing each other.

My heart felt like a frozen stone inside my chest, my senses went numb. I really thought that if I stopped seeing him I would feel better, but I was a fool. The feeling of loss was the only mate I had, and every day I missed him more than the day before.

One day, I received a letter. 'Come out the balcony tonight' it only said. I was intrigued, and when the clocks of the house marked 9 o'clock, I opened the doors of the balcony of my room and went outside. There was a boy I knew very well looking up at me.

"Thomas, what are you doing here?"

"Please, come here so we can talk."

I went downstairs, trying not to make any noise, and I met him at the garden. He was looking at the stars, and when he saw me he smiled like he always did.

"Let's go for a walk"

We walked in silence, hearing the sounds of the nature. My head was boiling of questions unanswered, but I decided to be patient and give him space.

"Primrose..."he stopped walking. I looked at him "I have let you have your space so you could decide whether you tell me what annoys you, but I can't stand not being able to meet with you anymore... So, here I am, begging you as the friend I am to you to please tell me what is going on!"

"... I love you." I muttered without thinking. I had missed him so much I couldn't stop my mouth moving.

"What?" He said, startled

"Thomas, I love you."

"You... love... me? You don't hate me?"

"Why should I?" I asked confused

"I thought this engagement was being too much for you, that you hated me because they will make you marry me... God, I am so relieved..." he took my hand "Prim, let me break our engagement."

"W-wha..." my chest began to hurt, my vision blurred with the tears that threatened to stream down my face.

"H-hey, let me finish." He wiped up a tear in my cheek. Suddenly, he kneeled down the floor "Primrose, now that our frivolous and interested engagement is broken, will you marry that man, who has been hopeless in love with you the first time he saw you?"

I was taken aback. Was all that real or it was a dream? I sobbed and nodded rapidly with my head.

"I do"

He smiled, stud up and hugged me. "I missed you, little rose."

"I missed you too, Tom."

He kissed me, and we danced under the moonlight like the first time we met. We didn't have music, but we didn't need it; we had each other and nothing more mattered then.

We told our parents the changes of the marriage conditions and they were so happy they started making preparations for our wedding. Our kingdoms didn't become one just for some politic issues, it became one because of our love union. The new kingdom of Corona was beautiful, with a mixture of the two cultures and breath-taking forest and beach landscapes.

Our wedding turned out to be a beautiful celebration by the sea, and thousands of spectators were watching the ceremony from their boats.

That night we made love for the first time, and two months later I discovered I was pregnant. All my wishes were becoming true, I was going to have a loving family.

I ran to Thomas' office. He was concentrated doing some paperwork, but he looked up and smiled.

"What is it, honey?"

"Do you have a lot of work to do yet?"

"I'm almost finished."

"Good... I have something to tell you about improving a bedroom near ours, but I'll wait until you finish."

He seemed confused, but shrugged his shoulders "You can seat on the sofa if you don't mind waiting here."

He read some documents, signed other ones, and in more or less half an hour he finished his work.

"So... let's go talk at the garden?"

"Sure"

We sat on a bench. The marine breeze cooled that morning of September and played with my loosen hair.

"Well, about the room, we need to redecorate a bedroom near ours, buy new furniture and paint the walls, but I don't know which colour yet."

"And why that sudden interest of remodelling the castle?"

"Oh, it's not urgent, we have a year or more, it's up to us. Maybe he or she needs to stay more time with us at night."

"He or she?" He asked, confused.

"Of course," I huffed "I don't know the sex of the baby yet."

"Wait," he stood up "you're pregnant?"

"I'm two months'"

"That is fantastic!" He caught me and raised me up, then he started moving in circles, laughing. "Oh Prim I love you so much. You make me the happiest man of this kingdom."

"So, how would you like to name our little baby?"

"Hmm... If it's a boy, I'm sure our parents will make us give him a boring name, like Philip or Thomas II"

"Hey" I protested "I like the name Thomas"

"You're not being objective, honey." He kissed my nose "Anyway, we don't have much of a choice if it is a boy, but we can let our imagination flow if it's a girl."

"I want an unforgettable name, something you could identify her with it."

"Well, we can call her Marine, Aileen, Primrose II," he received a playfully punch "I'll bite you if you do it again. Wait. Your punch gave me inspiration. Let's call her Rapunzel."

"Rapunzel... I love the name! But what if it's a boy?"

"Then he will wear pink dresses and laces on his head, because he will have a girl's name"

"If you do that our future son will stab you when you sleep."

"I wouldn't regret a thing." And with that he hugged me and kissed me passionately.

The months following were the happiest ones I can now remember. The waiting, the love that we shared when we watched how my belly was growing with you inside, even the joy of the citizens made that period of time perfect.

One day, I began feeling dizzy at dinner and I had to excuse myself and go to my bedroom. A week after I couldn't even get up from my bed. I was feeling really bad, and the fact that I hardly could feel you it made it worse. Thomas asked every doctor of the country about my condition, but no one would have an answer, and every day was becoming weaker. Then, someone came to the palace. I remember her vaguely, she had golden hair and a warm touch. After examining me she spoke.

"The girl isn't dead, but we don't have much time left. The only thing that can heal the queen and the princess is a special flower that emerged from a fallen ray of sun, a special one that glows even at the deepest darkness. I can assure you that there is one of these flowers here, in Corona, but I cannot tell you its exact location."

My husband went outside to talk to the guards. Then, the mysterious woman leaned to me and sang a lullaby.

_Flower, gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine._

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the fate's design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what one was mine_

_What once was mine_

"Don't worry, my queen; Rapunzel and you are going to be okay, I promise."

"Thank you so much."

She smiled and went out the door, and it was the last time we saw her. We don't know who she was, how she knew your name or where she went, but she saved us.

All the kingdom started a research for that special flower, and one night without moon they found it, shining with his own light. They brought the flower to the castle, prepared a medicine with it and then Tom fed me with it. My body covered with a warmth that reminded me pretty much of that mysterious woman's hands, and I began feeling better almost instantly. I felt you move inside me and I cried of joy.

One month later you were born. My little sunshine, with short golden hair that glowed and a pair of deep green intelligent eyes that were always curious. You were a cheerful baby that always was smiling, and when I sang you a special lullaby, the one the woman sang for me, you always looked at me until your eyes closed slowly, and your hair seemed to glow at the darkness.

For the celebration of your birth, we decided to thank the sun that we were alive, and lunched a flying lantern into the sky, promising that we would do that each year on your birthday.

Oh Rapunzel, I lost you so quickly... If Gothel hadn't kidnapped you, how would things be now? Would we have discovered your power? Would you have been the same woman you are now?

I'll never forget that night. We woke up with your cries, and the first thing I saw was an old woman that was wearing a black cloak jumping off the balcony, with you in her arms. I got up panicked and ran to the balcony, only to see her running away. I fell to the floor, my knees trembling and I started crying. The king was talking to the guards, describing the woman, and the research began. When the guards left, he lifted me up the floor and placed me on the bed.

"Don't worry, we will find her."

But time went by and we didn't find anything, only some brown hair in your cradle. We knew that it wasn't the old woman's, she had the hair as grey as ash; so it could only be yours, but we didn't understand why it was brown instead of blond. It just didn't make sense!

But then we remembered the flower, the one that glowed at night, the son of the sun itself. There were proves that someone tried to hide the flower from strangers, and it had been demonstrated on us the magical properties it had, so could it possibly be that somehow the magic of the flower went to your body?

Little by little, the pieces of the puzzle began to fit. It could be possible that your body, when you hadn't been born yet, absorbed the magic of the flower. It would give you the same magical powers as the flower, manifested in your hair. But once the hair is cut from the resource of the power it just acquired its natural colour, brown. Mother Gothel needed that power, but she couldn't keep the hair, so that would explain why she kidnapped you.

We started a research, and asked to the population of Corona for some help, offering a reward to anyone who could give us information. We omitted the detail of the hair, and we were right doing it, because some people came to the castle with some babies, saying that they found the lost princess. None of them did.

One year passed by and we still didn't find you. I was at the balcony, looking at the clear blue sky when someone embraced me from behind.

"What are you doing, dear?"

"Tom..." I sighed "I am asking to the sun to bring my girl back. I don't know why, and I know it sounds stupid, but the sun was the reason my flower and I are alive, so I thought he could help us to find her."

"It's not stupid, Prim. I actually think it's a good idea. Should we light up the lanterns tomorrow, at Rapunzel's birthday? It would be like a prayer of the Corona inhabitants."

"Yes, we may do that."

We began doing that on your 2th birthday, and while time passed by it transformed into the Festival of Lights, where all the population of Corona gathered and lighted a lantern at night like a prayer. It was a happy celebration, but it broke our heart every year that we had to do it without you by our side.

Some girls started coming, saying that they were our child who had escaped from the old woman that had them imprisoned. Any of them had brown hair. Any of them was you.

And one day, a day before your 18th birthday, your crown had been stolen. It seemed that the robbers were two brothers that had escaped from prison and Flynn Rider, a specialist in robberies that was wanted by the royal guard.

We felt devastated when we knew they had escaped with your crown, the only thing that was left from you. We received several informs that told that the three robbers got separated, and Flynn had been receiving help from a girl with a frying pan.

"How can a simple thief and a simple woman stop a group of royal guards?" The king demanded "That makes no sense!"

"Tom, they do what they can..."

"Then how am I supposed to hope for them to find Rapunzel! I can't handle it anymore, I can't just go out to the balcony another time and pray to the sun again. I am tired of people trying to fool us..."

A single tear rolled down his face and I wiped out with my thumb.

"We aren't doing it only for us, honey. We do that for our people. They need hope, and that celebration gives it to them. What's more, we are showing them we will never give up, like they have to do when find themselves at troublesome situations. You taught me I should have hope no matter what, so have faith in the sun."

"Prim, it breaks my heart every lantern we light..."

"My heart has been broken since Rapunzel was kidnapped, but here I am, struggling to live. But if you just give up I won't be able to keep going on."

He sighed and closed his eyes, his expression contorted in sadness "... Okay. Let's go outside."

We opened the door of the palace and went next to where our lantern was lighted up and floating. I caught my breath and undid the knots of the ropes and let it float away. Hundreds of lanterns began to shine and float, following ours.

_Please, goddess of the sun... You saved me once, please let me hold my daughter in my arms again..._

The lights' spectacle was as pretty as usual, and when almost all of them faded away, we entered to the palace. Dozens of soldiers began running towards the back entrance.

"What is happening?"

"Flynn Rider, your highness. He is tied up at a boat, and has the crown with him."

"She is in danger!" A shout could be heard in all the palace, with noises of struggling "Believe me! She needs help! They will kill he-" suddenly we couldn't hear anymore.

"Who is he talking about?"

"A girl that was with him yesterday, probably. We haven't found her yet, nor the Stabbington brothers. We are looking around the palace." And saying that, he left.

"He cared about that girl, don't you think so?" I sighed "I hope she is okay..."

"Prim, Rider is going to be executed tomorrow."

"You know how I feel about executing people, Tom. There should always be a better option that killing a human being."

"And that's why I love you so much." He kissed me on the head. "Maybe we could do something about him... Tomorrow I am going to speak with him and then I'll make a decision."

"Thank you, my love."

But the day after, Flynn Rider escaped with the help of some people. The royal guard was being punished by the captain and the king himself, while I was at the balcony, drinking tea and imagining what that thief could have been doing at that moment. Will he find the girl? Will he be able to save her?

I went to the living room and find the king looking at the window.

"What has happened?"

"It seems that Flynn Rider had some nice friends. They didn't oppose resistance while the guard imprisoned them. They didn't help that ruffian brothers, though. A man with a hook -the leader, I suppose- said the girl did more for them than anyone else, and the only way to help her was helping Rider to escape."

"She must be a wonderful girl." I smiled

"That's not the end. One of our royal horses, Maximus, helped too."

"Max? Our stubborn, apple lover Max?"

"Yes. They don't understand why, but he wants to protect them."

I was going to reply, but the doors flew open. A guard was trying to breathe and was looking at us amazed. He started nodding with his head lightly.

"... She is here"

"Who?"

"... Rapunzel. Flynn Rider has brought her here."

I got up and started running to the main door. When we reached it, we breathed heavily and opened the door.

In front of us was standing a girl with short brown hair and a pink dress, looking at the horizon beside the man that had escaped that morning. When that girl turned around I knew it. It was you. You were my little flower.

We approached and I touched your face. Your eyes were watering, mine too. I hugged you and it felt so right... Your father embraced us both, and we kneeled down.

I opened my eyes and I saw the man that had given us so many problems looking at us, lovingly. He loved you so much, honey, and he still does. He still has that look when you're with him.

I offered him my hand, and when he caught it I tugged him, including him in our embrace.

Your father went with you to show you the palace and I stayed with Flynn.

"Your highness...?" he coughed lightly. I looked at him "I know I may have caused you a lot of trouble, so I just... wanted to apologise. Now that Rapunzel is okay I can suffer my punishment."

"Flynn Rider..."

"Eugene." he interrupted me "My real name is Eugene Fitzherbert."

"Well, Eugene; I've been discussing with the king, and it's true that you have been... slightly troublesome, but" I put my hand on his chest "you have brought her back, and we will be eternally grateful for that."

"But, my queen..."

"Stop it. You and your friends are exonerated from all the charges. It's our way of saying thank you. Now... let's go back to Rapunzel. Are you going to take care of her?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"Don't try to fool me, young man. I've seen how you look at her, and you have risked your freedom, even your life, for her."

"But what if she doesn't..."

"Love you? Oh dear, she does. The king and I give both of you our blessing, so take care of her and please tell me the first when the wedding is going to take place."

"I will. Thank you so much, your highness."

I laughed "Oh please, call me Prim."

And here you are, on a boat, going to Arendelle on your honeymoon with your husband. I didn't see you grow up and that still hurts me so much, but then I remember that if things had been different you wouldn't be such a lovely and kind woman, and you would never have met Eugene, so I'm happy. Happy because now I have you. Therefore, I am grateful for the time I can now spend with you, because I've had time to get to know you, and now I'm sure that one day you'll be the best queen Corona will ever have, with Eugene by your side.

And my flower, don't worry if sometimes a disgrace happens and you don't see the light at the end of the tunnel, because there is always an exit, so you shouldn't give up.

Because the sun is always here to protect us.


	2. epilogue

She looked at the calm waters of the sea, the letter still grabbed by her hand. The boat navigated suavely, and the breeze were stroking her cheeks.

"Rapunzel? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Eugene." He hugged her from behind "Just enjoying one of the most important of our wedding presents."

"And what it is?"

"A letter from my mother, the queen. She has told me everything she felt since she was a little girl. It's just… I don't know. Maybe it sounds awful but my heart didn't feel her like a… mother until this letter. I have lived a lie so many years than even if I know the truth…"

"It didn't feel real."

"Exactly. But not now. Here" she pointed her heart "I can feel a warmth that only a real mother could give me. And that's what she is, not Gothel, who made me live a lie for 18 years and one day."

"Well," he kissed her forehead " Let's not worry about it. It's our honeymoon, after all."

She chuckled, and they stayed still for a while, just enjoying the company.

Later that night, they laid on the bed, Rapunzel drawing some sketches on her notebook while Eugene was reading the letter, stroking her hair absently. When he finished, he hugged her.

"You should totally keep this, and maybe make her a gift when we return."

"And what were you thinking about?"

"I don't know… some candies, flowers, one of your paintings…" he chuckled lightly "A grandson to take care of…"

She looked up "What?"

"It was an idea, honey."

"Hmmm… maybe it's not that bad… We are already halfway." He looked at her astonished and she laughed "I'm pregnant."

He got up "Are you serious?"

"Yes. I wanted to wait a little bit until I was 100% sure, but it doesn't matter. Are you happy?"

"Are you really asking if I am happy? Oh my god Rapunzel. We have just got married like a few hours ago and now you are giving me a child! I'm not happy I'm ecstatic!" he lifted her up "You are constantly amazing me."

"You know, I'm quite used to it. And for the record, if it's a boy he will be named Flynn."

"Hmm… He will be rich, handsome and good with women… quite the future he deserves."

"He will be a wicked boy"

"The queen will make sure of that."

"Are you going to read him the book?"

"Anytime he wants. Are you going to sing for him?"

"Every night when he goes to sleep."

"Oh, sweet future that is waiting for us."

**I reached more than 500 views yaaaaay so this little epilogue is my way for saying thanks to the readers, especially the ones that spent time reviewing that story and putting it in their favorites.**

**You are lovely people. Thank you for the support!**


End file.
